


Wrongful Encounter

by Jangtina



Category: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan, boxian, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Modern Era, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangtina/pseuds/Jangtina
Summary: Wang Yibo: I loved him, not for the way he danced with my angels but for the way the sound of his name could silence my demons.Xiao Zhan: I wanna tell you how I feel, but I’m scared. Scared of being hurt again. Scared of you not feeling the same and scared of falling harder….So please stay away from me.Cheng Yi: I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you’d been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: since I met you, you’ve never left.
Relationships: Cheng Yi/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Forward….

_Zhan POV_

The shrill sound of the phone woke me. I sprang up violently of my bed. What was going on? I fumbled on my bedside table and grabbed my cell phone.

  * 喂? 你好?? (Wèi? Nǐ hǎo? Hello?)
  * You have to come pick up Yi Bo at Banana in Sanlitun.



What? Banana? What??

  * Yes? Banana? He wanted banana?
  * Sir, the Banana is a club in Sanlitun. We went through his phone and you’re the last number he dialed.



Completely awake, I sat on my bed and lit my bedside lamp. 2:47 Am.

  * In a club? What happened? Is he fine?
  * No madam, he’s drunk like a hole and fainted at least twice. I called you because he’s talking about driving to go home.



I jumped up and grabbed the first thing that fell into my hand: in this case my formal suit I had just removed three hours ago.

  * I’m coming. Please don’t let him out…



I walked out of my apartment, wearing a fancy suit and my converses with bed hair. I ignored as well as I could the astonished look of the guard. I climbed into my car, cursing. But how the hell did Yi Bo got into the club? He was only 15! Did he make another fake ID? I tightened my hands on the steering wheel. I was going to murder him.

Since I had taken this volunteer work in a public center for young offenders two months ago, I shared my nights between the hospital and the prison.

Huang Yi Bo, my patient since three days, was worse. He had done the hospital and the prison in one night.

Sanlitun was really far from my house. It was right in the middle of Chaoyang District. Where did he find the money to go to such a place? I asked myself parking in front of the Banana…such a stupid name for a club!

Since it was almost three in the morning, the vigil let me in without even looking at me. So that’s how Yi Bo got in… I walked over to the bar where I had to fight to get the barman’s attention.

  * You called me for Yi Bo.



He motioned me to a door at the back of the room. Playing with my elbows, I succeeded in clearing a passage among the crowd.

I reached the door, short of breath and sweating as if I had spent the night dancing. A bodyguard stood in front of me.

  * I’m here for Yi Bo. I was called.



He raised his head towards the bar and the bartender gestured with his hand. He opened the door without a word and let me through. I understood all the precautions he took since Yi Bo was only 15 years old. That could get them into big trouble.

The room was semi-lit. I made my way towards the mass, which was slashed on a table, with a firm step, my converses making no noise on the thick carpet that covered the ground. Was his hair green? When did he…And was he more muscular and tall than the last time I saw him??? (like last night) 我的天啊! (Wǒ de tiān a. OMG)

  * Yi…



The rest of my sentence got stuck in my throat and I released the arm that I was lifting.

I turned to the guard who had followed me.

  * Where’s Yi Bo?
  * There he is, Sir.
  * No, he’s not my Yi Bo. The Yi Bo I’m looking for is 15 years old!!



The guard opened wide eyes.

  * Sorry Sir but this is the only Yi Bo we have.
  * So keep him!



I turned my heels, but the guard blocked me.

  * Sir, he cannot stay.
  * And that’s not my problem!
  * Paparazzi will come and it will not be nice to see. Look in what state he is.



I pinched my lips and looked up at the giant that was smiling at me. Was he trying to act cute? From my meter 83, I rolled my eyes at him.

  * Look here, I’m a social worker, not a celebrity’s guardian! The Yi Bo I thought I was called for is a teenager looking for himself.
  * We can say the same thing for this Yi Bo, Sir … If you don’t take him, we will throw him out, and he will drive to go home and in the state that he is… Do you know how many children drunk drivers kill?



I looked at the guard, shocked. Was he threatening me? I shook my head.

  * Help me put him in my car I said abruptly.



He executed himself, delighted. I was taken through a back door where a valet came with my car. The guard pulled a barely conscious Yi Bo from the bar into the passenger seat.

Before I got into the car, I smiled at him.

  * You should have been a lawyer. I’m not easy to convince you know.



He smiled back.

  * I’m taking morning class Sir. Good day and good luck.



I got in the car. Looking at my passenger, I sighed. What should I do with superstar Wang Yibo??


	2. First Encounter

_Yibo POV_

I woke up with a gorgeous hangover. I looked around and did not recognize where I was. The alarm clock near me indicated 11 o’clock in the morning. On a picture, a little boy was starring at me without smiling.

I got up and pushed away the sheets that smelled like lavender, wondering if I was still dreaming. I felt dizzy for a moment. That was not good.

I got up and felt relieved to see that I still had all my clothes on and my wallet. So I was not with a crazy fan who would have gone in bed with me. This could have been dangerous. I should really drink less.

I got out of the room and heard a voice that spoke quickly in English. The voice was furious. I took a deep breath before deciding to follow the voice. Hell, I was already in that mess, if that person wanted money, I had enough to give to him and if it got too troublesome, I’ll just call YUEHUA's lawyer. The sun flooded the room. I blink several times, trying to adjust my eyes. Fuck! The migraine was coming. It was a kitchen and a boy was there. I could only see his back and he was the one shouting on the phone.

  * Hello? I said trying to get his attention.



The boy faced me and I had to restrain myself to not open a big mouth. Boy was below the truth. I had a man in front of me. An asian man wearing a red pajamas that contrasted sharply with his milky skin. Ebony black hair that was disheveled, as if he had passed his hand in it too many times. Big brown eyes, a little elf nose and a luscious mouth... and a mole right next to them.

  * Emi, I’ll call you back. I have an emergency he said.



He hung up the phone and looked at me anxiously.

  * Are you okay? I made you coffee.



He was looking straight at me, without blinking. It had been a long time since a non-celebrity has been able to look at me like that without blushing…Was I losing my mojo?

  * Do you want a cup?
  * Yes thank you, I replied, shaking myself.



He turned his back and stood up on his tiptoe to reach a shelf. His shirt came up on his hip and I could see the skin on his back and on his side. He was not trying to seduce me right? He was not a fanboy, right?

  * You’re probably wondering how you got here? Sit down, I’ll tell you.



No, he was way too cold to do that. He was not even trying to impress me or anything.

He served me coffee and told me how he had brought me to his house.

  * Why was I the last person you dialed? he asked
  * Hum…What?



I took out my phone and checked my record…the last person I called was Yixing, not him.

  * I didn’t call you. I called my friend…What’s your phone number?



He told me and I understood the confusion. It was the same phone number but the last two digits were reverse.

  * I’m Wang Yibo by the way.



He smiled that fake smile at me again.

  * I know. Do you want to call someone? I did not know whom to call to say that you were with me.



I raised an eyebrow. Did he just change the conversation? It’s not like I was asking him for his credit card’s pin or something.

  * What’s your name? I insisted
  * You don’t need to know came the reply, fast and sharp.



He was still looking at me without showing any singe of discomfort…he just looked really annoyed with my presence. For some unknown reason, that pissed me off.

  * I’ll call my friend to come get me; you don’t have to look so… so…. Don’t worry; I’ll get out of your hair soon.



I nodded, proud of myself when I saw him finally lowering his eyes. I continued to drink my coffee and could not help saying.

  * You’re good at making coffee.



For the first time, he made a genuinely happy smile to me. What a change!

  * Thank you…because of my parent’s expectation; I did not become a barista.



We started to laugh, the atmosphere becoming more relaxed between us. So coffee, hein?

The sound of someone taping the door’s pin made us stop. The man opened big eyes before reaching for his cell phone. Before he could do anything, a voice rang in the room.

  * Good morning!



A woman came into the room and stopped in front of us.

  * Good morning Li Ji Min. As you can see, I’m not ready yet. Do you want some coffee? he said, calmly.



The said Ji Min opened a big mouth and then winked at me. I almost choked on my coffee. Was I in a mad house or something? This girl was flirt and the man was cold blooded. No, my head hurts enough; I’m not going to think about anything I decided. I choose to act like my host, as if nothing was weird about the situation we were in.

  * Wang Yibo, would you like to take a shower? Give me your clothes I’ll machine them. They will be clean.
  * I will love too… 哥哥 (Gēgē. Brother). Thanks again for the coffee.



I stood up and followed him out of the room under Li Ji Min incredulous gaze. Once out of the kitchen, he started to laugh. He looked absolutely adorable laughing. He should do it more I decided.

  * She must be imagining all sorts of things now.
  * Of course I said, especially that you're having a strip-tease.



He looked down at his shirt, still up, showing his skin and blushed. He wrapped herself in his arms and avoided my gaze. So I still have my mojo! I made him blush. One point for you! I congratulated myself.

  * I … I … sorry … I live alone and … I…the bathroom is by the door!



_Zhan POV_

I turned my heels as fast as I could. I still had to come back to tell him where to find clean towels and also wait behind the door for his jeans and his shirt.

Wang Yibo, UNIQ Wang Yibo, superstar Wang Yibo, China's beloved child Wang Yibo was taking a shower in my house!! I was fanboying all over in my head. I was so shocked that I was literally staring at him the whole time we were talking. He was…amazing. It was my first time seeing a star so close!

  * You know Wang Yibo? Actor/Singer/Model Wang Yibo? Yelled Ji Min as soon as I entered the kitchen.



Without looking at her, I went to the washing machine, Wang Yibo’s clothes in hand.

  * Since when? And how? Zhanzhan!! Answer me)!



I turned and gave her a stern look. Li Ji Min was appointed as my assistant 2 weeks ago and we were not that familiar with each other for her to yell at me or to call me by my nickname yet. 

  * What? He’s just … someone. I said trying to calm my crazy heartbeat.



I wish my best friend Emi was there with me. I would have screamed and jumped with her. I sighed.

  * Li Ji Min, did you bring the Liu's file?
  * Do not change the subject. I want to know everything about Wang Yibo
  * And I want to know everything about the Liu.



Ji Min took the file from her satchel with obvious bad grace and started to fill me in on the new family that I was assigned to. When I heard the beep of the machine, I made her take a break and brought the clothes back to my room where Yibo was, only dress with a towel.

My mouth went dry and a sudden heat overflowed me. He was as handsome as the devil and wore only a towel around his waist. I understood the collective hysteria that gripped girls every time he made a public appearance.

  * I … uh … clothes… When you’re done, you should unfortunately keep Ji Min company for a while.



He smiled at me and took his clothes.

  * How old are you?



I looked at him, puzzle. What? That was not the kind of conversation one should have half-naked…No conversation was supposed to happen when he was half-naked!

  * 29, why?
  * You're older then me



He sent a killer smile my way.

  * Well, I'll call you 哥 (Gē. Brother)
  * 不想!!! (Bùxiǎng! I don’t want to).



We looked at each other blankly, stunned by my answer. Shit!! Did I say that out loud??

  * Hum…We…Hum…Call me whatever you want. I’ll let you get dress, Wang Yibo.



I rushed out of the room, breathless. I did not want to be rude, but I had no intention, no intention at all, of letting this interlude in my perfectly planned life, goes further than now. Allowing him to call me brother and telling him my name will make him my friend. A derisory laugh escaped me. Friend? With Wang Yibo? Yeah right! Not even in my dreams!

A few minutes later he came out of my room, clean as a new penny.

  * Wang Yibo, this is Li Ji Min, a colleague and Ji Mi, this is Wang Yibo, a…
  * I’m someone that owes him a lot said Yibo with a little smile.



Ji Min gave him a seductive look. I left the room and ran to prepare myself. I took my shower quickly and put on a black suit and a white shirt. I ran my fingers in my wet hair, casually styling it. I was rushing to save Wang Yibo before Li Ji Min ate him alive. 

  * You got ready in less than 20 minutes? Who are you? Asked Yibo, looking at his watch.



I answered with a force smile and turned purple red when he added.

  * And the result is breathtaking. You’re very beautiful 哥 (Gē. Brother).



What?? How could he so casually compliment another man on his looks? And what does he means I was beautiful? And I clearly told him to not call me brother. And why was this compliment having so much effect on me? I should get mad at him. I was a man: I should be call handsome, not beautiful! This needs to stop. Now!

  * Uh…thank you … I…



I cleared my throat and turned to Ji Min

  * Ji Min, go to the clinic and prepare everything for the interview with the Liu. I’ll stay here with Wang Yibo until they come get him. I’ll be there soon.
  * But…



The look I gave her cut short the protest she was about to make.

  * I got it.



She turned to Yibo, smiling.

  * How can warm people like you became friends with that ice block there? 胡说 (Húshuō. Nonsense)!



And without even a look in my shocked direction, she left.


	3. Second encounter

_Yibo POV_

  * Dude, you look like crap.



I got into Yixing's car, my hoodie covering my head.

  * I know…and I feel like crap too…that ice king did not make things better.
  * Ice **_king_**? You went with a man last night? You're still exploring that side of you? I thought you were not into men anymore and....
  * I wish I did I interrupt my friend panic ramble…but no…something really weird happened.



I explained everything to Yixing who starts laughing.

  * You’re serious? He said no to **_you_**? He even used honorific speech?
  * Yeah, it was so freaking awkward. He just stood there waiting for me to leave. Not even trying to make conversation!
  * Maybe you’re not his type... You're probably his girlfriend's wallpaper. Of course he hate you.



I snorted, head against the window.

  * I’m everyone type, gay or straight. And I'm pretty sure I’m **_his_** type. He was blushing all over the place and…that’s him!!



Yixing looked at the young man getting in a car in front of them. He looked really handsome but gave that vibe…so cold, not even a smile to relax his face…

  * Dude, just forget about him already. That’s why you love life sucked. You’re always getting attracted to the wrong ones... and it was less than a month ago that you decided that you were not bisexual and was not into men!



I looked at the ice king – I decided to call him that - car’s getting away, forgetting to riposte to Yixing who was looking at me with serious eyes. Yeah…he was a definitely a wrong one.

> _Zhan POV_

I sighed with discouragement and cast a murderous look at my thesis director…former thesis director to be precise. Not caring about my state of mind, he continued his joyful babbling.

I inhaled deeply to calm myself. To no avail. Every time I saw this pile in front of me and looked at Mr. Wu's cheerful face, an unnamed rage arose in me.

I got up abruptly and went out of the room, violently slamming the door on my way out.

  * Zhanzhan … Gosh! This boy and his nasty temper murmured Mr. Wu.



He went out after me to find me pacing up and down the University corridor, empty at this hour.

  * Zhanzhan … you’re the only one I can handle this project with and I’m sure you’re interested. I know very well that it’s a lot more work, but … it’s …
  * I know I cut him without any respect for the courtesy so cherished in China, I know … but Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī. Professor)....



I sighed again. Could I really say no to the only teacher who had believed enough in me to give me a chance? I forced myself to smile.

  * I will give you my reply tomorrow morning Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī). Thank you for always thinking about me.



I made a short bow and turned away. I went to the classroom, empty also at 8 o’clock in the evening and grabbed my bag, yawning. It had been more than twelve hours since I was awake. I deserved a vacation, not more work.

I walked towards the exit, pressing the pace. I really hated Tuesday. I had not only to give lectures at Tsinghua University but I also had to work my other job at the youth ministry.

I never expect to stay in China. When I first came two years ago, I was one of five lucky students from Yale University who came to do their doctorate at the prestigious University of Tsinghua, in Beijing. But when I arrived there, it was difficult for me to find a thesis director; the other four pupils who were with me were all rich children who had their own teacher traveling with them.

Only Wu Wei, professor in Psychology, had kindly wanted me and thanks to him, I was able to complete my one-year internship.

Soon after that, I got hired - thanks to him- as a substitute teacher for a Psychology 101 class. My lectures became widely known and got me a permanent position.

The minister of Youth also offered me a job as one of the head advisor for families in difficulty. I cut down my classes and decided to work full time at the ministry.

Once seated in my car, Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) project came back to me and I sighed again. That old man!! How could he ask me for a favor like that? Knowing that I can’t say no to him!

He wanted to study the obsessive behavior of stalker fan. He had chosen two big idols - kings of the internet traffic he called them - and even had the approval of their management companies.

H&R Century Pictures and Cheng Yi and YUEHUA Entertainment and Wang Yibo. Crap!

_Zhan POV_

  * Today???



I stared at Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) without compassion. He lowered his head.

  * Zhanzhan … I’m sorry about that but Lee 老板 (Lǎobǎn. boss) is leaving for South Korea tomorrow, he can only receive us today and I have my conference and …Please. I promise I’ll go to H&R myself next week.



I held back a grunt of anger as I thought about this conversation. I looked up at the huge building and sneered. Of course it has to be near my house. Of course, life could not just leave me alone! Apparently, Lee 老板 (Lǎobǎn), the marketing director for YUEHUA could only receive us today and he was leaving for Korea soon. My dear Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) had, of course, a Zoom conference with a university in London which he could not cancel. So I was left alone to face YUEHUA Entertainment.

I walked into the parking lot and got booed by the numerous fans waiting outside. All of this was just building my anger. I wanted to turn around and yelled at them to go home and do something with their lives. I was not going there because I had nothing else to do. I got blackmailed into that! I took a deep breath and put my fake smile one. I went to the security guard who looked at me suspiciously.

  * Hello, I have an appointment with Lee Soo Gun 老板 (Lǎobǎn). I’m Xiao Zhan for Wu Wei 老师 (Lǎoshī).



The security guard looked at me from head to toes and I smiled again, trying to look friendly. Please do not mistake me for a fanboy trying to get into your company to peek at idols. I was a serious person on a serious mission. 

  * Take the elevator, the 10th floor; he answered giving me a pass.



I smiled politely and headed for said elevator, trying not to break a leg in the dark lobby. Maybe they were all vampires in that agency. How can they see where they were going? A young man in a three-piece suit was already waiting for said elevator. Apparently he was late; he kept pressing the call button and muttering in his beard.

He sighed and let out a curse that could offend a trooper. I turned to him with a smile.

  * You know, the stairs are right there.



He looked at me with astonishment and folded his arms.

  * So what?
  * If you don’t want to wait, is it not best to take the stairs?
  * It’s a private elevator; it should not take that long.



Private lift? I looked at the badge that I held in my hand. Private access to YHE.

  * Why are you taking this elevator? Asked the young man. The employee’s ones are there.



My brain recorded that he was not an employee. I stuffed my badge under his eyes.

  * Private access I told him.



The elevator arrived at this moment and I went into it without paying him the slightest attention. My stomach was starting to hurt and my hands were cold. I was going to meet the marketing director of a big company. What if I made a mistake that he would judge intolerable? What if because of me, Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) loses his chance to work with YH?

I breathed deeply and nearly fainted when the door opened on the 10nth floor.

  * Good day, said the young man.



Without answering him, I turned my heels towards the reception.

  * Hello, I have an appointment with Lee Soo Gun 老板 (Lǎobǎn). I’m Xiao Zhan for Wu Wei 老师 (Lǎoshī).



Same look filled with curiosity from her, same fake smile from me. The girl seated me in a soft armchair. Nervousness took over me again. I really was not dressing up to meet a director. My God! I was going to offend him because I was not prepared enough. I silently cursed at Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) .

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose black shirt. My hair was tnot style and was going in all directions on my head. The only plus was my jeans were from a renowed brand.

I put on my glasses and took out the pre-study that Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) had given me.

  * Sir? Lee 老板 (Lǎobǎn) will receive you now.



I got up and followed another young woman along an impressive corridor. A massive mahogany door blocked the passage.

The young woman knocked discreetly and faded away to let me in. I breathed deeply and walked into the office with a smile on my face … Smile that froze when Lee 老板 (Lǎobǎn) faced me.

The young man from the elevator. He was also surprised. He took a paper and read, an eyebrow raised.

  * Wu Wei 老师 (Lǎoshī)? You are much younger than I had expected.
  * Uh …Lee 老板 (Lǎobǎn)? You are …I am not … Hello... My name is Xiao Zhan.



I made a deep bow as my brain was running at full speed. A little discreet laugh made me lift my head.

  * I'm Lee Soo Young. Lee Soo Gun is my colleague and he sadly left for Korea this morning.



I immediately got up and stared at him like an idiot.

  * Left? He left? He told us to come today because he was leaving tomorrow!
  * There was an emergency at our agency in Korea …I can also help you Lao Xiao Zhan. Follow me.



He went out of the room, without even making sure that I was following him. I grind my teeth of anger and deeply inspired to calm myself. The bastard!! And polite with that! These entertainment people would eventually give me an ulcer.

Lee Soo Young took me around the agency before getting me into an audiovisual room. Two guards immediately rose at his entrance and bowed. I glanced at him sideways. I was sure that he could not have more than 29 years old and already had people bowing to him by calling him 老板 (Lǎobǎn).

  * Wang Hoon and Ban Ho take care of Wang Yibo's official pages: You tube, Weibo, Douyin, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. They will give you access to everything.
  * Thank you in advance I thanked him, wondering in my head if he thought I was going to start now.
  * Do not thank me too quickly Xiao Zhan. You must sign a confidentiality agreement. Follow me.



He went out with his haughty step. I smiled at the two guards and ran after him.

  * Contract? I think it would be better to wait until Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) is there. It’s his project after all and …



Lee Soo Young stopped so abruptly that I crushed into him. He turned to me with a hard look.

  * Do you really think I have time to lose? This contract, either you sign it now, or you’ll be looking for another agency and another star. Understood?



I blinked several times and lowered them respectfully.

  * Yes, understood, Lee Soo Young 老板 (Lǎobǎn).



Even he seemed surprised at my submission. What he did not know was that I was insulting him abundantly in my head. I even found him a nickname: the polite bastard.

When I sat in his office, I pretended to read the contract in front of me, sipping the lilac tea he had asked to be brought.

Those situations made me love being a half Chinese. I could take the day reading this contract and he would have nothing to say about it. Lee Soo Young showed visible signs of impatience and look at his watch from time to time. On a thirty-page contract, I was at the second.

An umpteenth sigh escaped him and that snatched me from my hinges.

  * I intend to read the entire contract before signing it. It’s in Chinese and I’m not a fluent reader. If you are in a hurry, make an appointment with Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī).



I crossed my arms and looked up at him. He was amazed. Before he could find an answer, the door of his office opened with a crash.

  * Soo Young 哥哥(Gēgē. brother)!



I got up hastily as my eyes widened behind my glasses. Danmitdanmitdanmitdanmitdanmit!

An entire mob just got in. Like a moth drawn to a flame, my eyes were looking for Wang Yibo. When I finally find him, he was looking so adorable - not like the drunken mess that I knew - that my mouth went dry. F*ck;f*ck;f*ck;f*ck;f*ck. Not again.

  * Guys, I’m sure it can wait awhile. I am…



Without giving me a look, the entire mob started to talk at the same time. They look furious and for what I understand…it was because of me. Well, not me but Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) project.

The polite bastard face tightened under the effect of anger and he started to talk too. The tone rose and I found myself in the midst of all this chaos.

  * Shut up! I shouted.



Everyone calmed down immediately and stared at me. Shit! Why did I do that?

  * Timeout I said raising my hands as a sign of peace.



I grabbed my bag and the contract. I had to get out of there before it was too late and that mob killed me.

  * Lee Soo Young 老板 (Lǎobǎn), I can see you’re busy. So I will return the signed contract to you once I have read it. Everyone, it was a delighted to meet you.



I quickly bow to them and made my way to the door when a hand fell violently on my wrist.

  * Ice King 哥 (Gē. brother), what a surprise to have you here.



I look up to see a Wang Yibo who was looking at me with a predator smile. Shitshitshitshitshit. That was not good.


	4. Third Encounter

_Zhan POV_

  * Where are you going? He asked me.



I took a deep breath and raised a puzzled face towards Wang Yibo. Why did he want to know where was I going?

  * Why?



Yibo face lost his smile for a moment as Lee Soo Young opened big eyes. He said something, but I couldn’t hear anything. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid ** _he_** was going to hear it. My mind was blank. Only one thought was going through it: Wang Yibo is holding my wrist. Wang Yibo is holding my wrist.

  * What do you mean why? It’s your entire fault!



So he was still speaking casual to me. My wrist still in his grip, I rose from all my height to find out that I was a few centimeters taller than him. So why do I always feel so small next to him?

  * My fault? What is my fault?
  * Yibo and the others YUEHUA artists don’t want the study on their fans said the polite bastard. They think that it will scare them away and they’re saying that they love all their fans.



I freed my arm with a jolt and faced Wang Yibo. Get a grip on yourself I scolded myself. My job was on the line here. No more fanboying. I decided to look at him straight on the eyes to make my points. That was a bad idea. Shit! shit! shit! shit. My mind stopped working. He was really handsome. Even this close, his skin was so nice, he had some hair growing on his chin but that only made him look more human in my eyes. Yet his face was little tired, dark circles were forming under his eyes. His green hair- that was looking so ugly the other night – was gorgeous now. Everything he did was fashionable. My eyes felt on his mouth. He had them full, not as thin as his compatriots. I kept going down on his chest and my heart started to do some back flips. I bit my lip thinking of how he looked with that towel, half-naked… What the actual fuck?? What was going on with me? Was I getting sick? Or was I under some kind of spell?

  * Lao Xiao?



The polite bastard’s voice brought me back to reality. I raised my eyes hurriedly to meet Wang Yibo's cold stare. I started to blush. I was pretty sure that he had followed my course of thought. I cleared my throat and turned to Lee Soo Young.

  * It is a study that will be done discreetly and anonymously. If this will bring one thing, it is a change in Wang Yibo's life. It would also help him to understand your fans better…I don’t think YUEHUA would have allowed us to do that research if it was going to be against your well-being... and why does it concern the other artists? The study is only with Wang Yibo!
  * We are all friends here! said a girl, red with rage
  * Yes but only Wang Yi...
  * I'm on board said Li Wenhan, scaring the living out of me.



Did I just convince him?

  * Who said Yibo, said UNIQ. You should explain this project to all of us since we are the ones that are going to experience it…and it’s also our fans…Dinner tonight at…
  * 不想!! (Bùxiǎng!! I don’t want to) I interrupted him.



I felt my face burn with embarrassment when I saw Wenhan, Yixuan, and the others person present shocked faces. Wang Yibo, on the other side, was dying of laughter.

I quickly turned towards the polite bastard and made a small bow.

  * Hum…



I couldn’t face the other persons in the room.

  * I…I... I’m sorry.



I quickly ran out of the room. I did not even wait for the elevator and took the stairs. I realized that I was holding my breath when I reached the street. Even the insults I got from the fans did not bother me. I leaned a moment against the wall to allow my heart to resume his normal rhythm. Wang Yibo and I were not a good match! I could not make that research with him and have his friends getting involved too!. I would have to change with Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī). I’ll go to H&R instead.

For some unknown reason, that saddened me. I was not going to see Wang Yibo anymore.

_Yibo POV_

Xiao Zhan. That was his name. I thought that Ice king was a better fit with him.

  * Could you please stop smiling? It’s not that funny!



I turn to see Wenhan sulking in a corner. I could not refrain another smile. That Xiao Zhan and his “I don’t want to.” I was quite happy to see that I was not the only one that he didn’t like. Maybe he just didn’t like celebrities at all.

I leaned in my chair, grinning like a mad man. He was going to come back anyway. From what Soon Yong told us, he would have to come back to YUEHUA soon and for a while. I was going to change his mind about celebrities.

  * Bobo, don’t do that man.



I ignored Yixuan and his weird capacity to read my mind. It has been a while since I felt this excited about something. If I knew one thing about me, it’s that I love challenges…and Xiao Zhan was definitely a challenge.


	5. First Encounter

_Zhan POV_

I tried to memorize all the names and the faces in front of me. I could not screw that up.

There were nine of them plus their managers and…which one of them was the leader again? I quickly glanced at my notes when the head manager was not looking at me. Ren Jialun. Right…but which one of them was Ren Jialun again?

H&R, in order to accept our study with his artist, actually added eight more artists for us to take care of. A total of nine artists with their managers!!! 18 people for me to remember. They even elected a leader to coordinate everything.

  * Lao Xiao Zhan? Are you listening?
  * Yes! I said loudly before lowering my head. I had absolutely no clue of what he was talking about.



The nine actors started to laugh and I felt myself blushing. I had to beg Wu 老师 (Lǎoshī) to swap band with me. He was not happy about it. Apparently, YUEHUA Entertainment intimidated him and he felt awkward working with such big name. I told him that I was feeling the same way…and the old man was stunned.

I had the reputation to be quite cold and uncaring. To know that YUEHUA could shake even me made my old professor feel like he had won a war. I silently curse him in my head.

  * Lao Xiao Zhan…We only have 30 minutes to go over this and you keep daydreaming…I can’t work like that!
  * I’m sorry.



I sat straight on my chair and tried my best to focus on what the head manager was saying. I had to get that right; I could not go back to YUEHUA.

_Cheng Yi POV_

I could not retain a smile. He looked like a child trying to pay attention in class. He was frowning like he had issues understanding what Ren Jialun's manager was saying.

When they first told us about this project, we were all really happy: our stalker fans were really scary. We were expecting some old man named Wu Wei 老师 (Lǎoshī), but when I got in the conference room with my coworkers, there was that young boy waiting for us.

I had quickly changed my mind. Even with that baby face, he was no boy. He was not breathtaking or stunning but something about him had attracted my attention almost immediately.

I found myself only looking at him and studying every expression he made with his face. Like right now, he was glancing at the file he had on the table before him: it was a file about us with our names and everything. I retained a chuckle: I was certain that he had no idea who was who.

  * We are talking about our artists here; these boys have some really scary fans that would do anything to be close to them. Really, this is no joke. I’m not trying to scare you away Lao Xiao but…
  * I understand your doubts. I’m a man, I’m young and I was not raise in China. But I’m also a professional. You can trust me.



He watched the manager in the eyes and looked so sure that the manager could do nothing more than nodding. He smiled and bowed to the young researcher.

  * Please take care of us.



I joined the others and greet him and he smiled…I take that back: he was breathtaking.

_Zhan POV_

Unlike YUEHUA, H&R Entertainment had big windows and the sun was flooding every room. Even the staff here was nicer: there were no polite bastard and each one of the artists came to introduce themselves. Everyone here was on board with the project and there was no risk of heart attack here. I shook hands with a smile, not wanting to talk. I could not make a mistake now. Tonight, I was going to study everything I could about H&R

Of course I knew about C-drama. I was living in Beijing for three years now and I knew that H&R represents some big names in the industry…but I never thought that I’ll work with them one day. I had no idea who was who and…why was that really tall guy looking at me like that? Who was he? An artist? A manager? He smirked at me like he could read what was on my mind. I turned away from him when one of the managers brought me coffee and offered me a tour of the agency. I quickly accept.

  * So, do you like our artists? He asked me.



Do I like them? Hum….

  * Yes, I do. They seem really nice.
  * They are. So which one of them is your bias?



Bias? What? He was looking at me with a smile, expecting an answer. Think Zhanzhan, think fast. Ah!

  * Bai Shu! Bai Shu is my bias.
  * Ah, the singer. Yeah, you look like a singer type.
  * Singer type?



He smiled.

  * Yes, you know the type of person that would only like singer/actor. Like our Bai Shu or Ren Jialun or …
  * And UNIQ Wang Yibo.



The manager gave me a puzzle look. I bit the inside of my mouth. Really? Talking about YUEHUA’s artist in H&R? Good job Zhanzhan.

  * Yeah, like Wang Yibo…I guess you’re a fan?



I put my fake smile on.

  * I’m a fan of music and…
  * 经理 (Jīnglǐ. Manager), I need your help with something.



We turn to see the tall guy smiling at us. I was so relieved that I wanted to bow to him. The manager excused himself and went with him, leaving me alone. Thank God for that stranger. And what the hell was wrong with me? Why mentioning Wang Yibo? I did not have a bias and I was definitely not a singer/actor type.

_Cheng Yi POV_

I saw him leave the room with Wang Ho manager. He was smiling, but not really smiling. His smile never reached his eyes. Maybe he was nervous. I decided to follow them.

  * Where are you going? Asked Jialun 哥哥 (Gēgē. brother)



I waved at him and he went back to his conversation with Pu Shuo. There they were. So, he was a singer type? He liked Bai Shu? I doubt that. Shu must be the only name that he remembered and…I suddenly raised my head and my smile disappeared. Wang Yibo? Why did he mention Wang Yibo? He knew his name, his group and that he was a singer/actor! That’s way more he knew about us! Was he a fan?

I watched him getting all flustered because of Wang Ho manager questions. I found myself stepping in.

  * 经理 (Jīnglǐ. Manager), I need your help with something.



He looked so relieved that I felt like I did my good deed of the day. I went away with Wang Ho manager, promising myself that by tomorrow, I will make him remember the name Cheng Yi and the – handsome – face that comes with it.


End file.
